Still a Kid Inside
by Pinky-Ash
Summary: TOY STORY 3 SPOILERS! Andy comes home for a four day visit from college and realizes something peculier about the garbage man during his stay. He later realizes there are more things in life than just following your dreams. Slight BL fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is it.

I took a big sigh as I got out from the car door. I went behind the car to open the trunk to retrieve my luggage, and of course, it wasn't light. I had to overcome its net force using my two hands while still having the keys in my grasp. God, these were heavier than my old toys. My old toys... I relaxed for a bit when my luggage landed on the ground, still in my clutches. I quickly slammed the back door of the trunk and headed towards my destination by foot. My house, or _our_ house, as Mom says.

As I walk to the sidewalk entrance of the house, I pressed the key lock without even glancing at the car, making a 'beep' sound. I placed the car keys back into my pocket so I can have more of a "free hand" to carry my luggage. I slowed my pace down, second by second, each step I take. I halted. Maybe I shouldn't visit... But that would hurt Mom and Molly's feelings if I don't show up. I took another deep sigh and continued walking towards the door. I stopped as soon as I faced the wooden door.

Well, here goes.

I slowly pressed the doorbell from the side of the wall. I felt a knot in my stomach as I heard footsteps. As they got louder, the knot kept getting tighter. I gave a a sincere smile when the person opened the door.

"Andy?" My little sister, Molly, revealed herself from the side of the partly opened door. She opened the door wide as she recognized me. Her smile grew wider when our eyes met. Yeah, I missed you too, lil' sis. She glanced at the other side of the room to call Mom out. "Mom, Andy's back to come visit!"

I heard other footsteps coming from the other side of the room. I also heard little ones as well.

"Andy!" Mom said as she walked passed the door. She embraced me, but it broke once I heard barking from the ground. I looked down to see Buster jumping for my attention. I knelt down pet his soft head. "Hey boy, I haven't seen you in awhile!" I smiled. I started stroking his his back, and noticed strands of fur falling off. I quickly stopped what I'm doing and stood up to carry my heavy luggage.

"Oh, dear, let me carry your bag." Mom stopped me from carrying my luggage and grabbed the handle with one hand. Gee, don't I feel so weak? "Why don't you go inside and freshen up for a bit? Then we can talk about how college was." I stared at my mom lifting the luggage, but was sort of struggling.

"Here mom, why don't I carry my bag?" I insisted. She suddenly lifted it with all her strength when my hand got near the handle. Mom stopped struggling. She_ is_ a super mom. "There, now go freshen up. I can place your luggage in the room." She gave a smirk as she enters the house to go upstairs. I obeyed, so I headed to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and turned the faucet. I cupped my hands together to let the water overflow my palms. Once I felt satified with the temperature of the water, I lifted my hands to my face to feel the cool splash. That felt real nice. I did it once more to feel the coolness hit my face again. I turned off the faucet and grabbed the towel hanging from the bar next to the shower. Wiping the wet drops of water off my face with a rough towel really hits the spot.

I came out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen where my mom and Molly had already been seated at the table to be able to talk to me about my days in college. I took a seat opposite towards them so I can chat with them face-to-face.

"So Andy," Mom conversed, "how's college?" Great way to start a conversation, Mom.

"Well, it's been pretty harsh at times," I scratched the back of my head," but overall, it's a great experience." I gave a small chuckle.

My mom winced. "Great experience, eh?" Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that tone.

"N-no, it's nothing like that, Mom! Honest!" I said, innocently. I gestured my hands telling her "that's not what I mean!" I glanced at Molly, who was seated next to my mom. She had a confused look on her face. But of course, she was a little young to understand what Mom meant by "great experience"when it comes to college.

"Um, so," I said, trying to change the subject. "Yeah. College is really great. I got to meet some interesting people, and made friends with my professors."

"Hey, is the food there good? Did you get a roommate? Was your roommate bad? Is it true you can gain a lot of weight in college?" Molly kept throwing me a lot of questions, so it was hard for me to answer them all at once.

"Molly, stop giving your brother a hard time," Mom scolded.

"But mom," she whined. I couldn't help but laugh at this moment. It kind of reminds me of how Molly and I used to whine at Mom when we were young.

Molly pouted at me. "How long are you going to be here anyways?" I got up from my seat to grab a glass from the cabinet and filled the cup with water from the refrigerator. "About four days. This is only considered as Day Zero though since I just finished my classes today," I responded as I waited till my glass was halfway filled with contents. "Aren't you glad you're only going to see me for four days?" I merely added, seeing how she would react.

"Technically it's five, if you count today," she corrected. "And yeah, as long as you spend some time with me." She gave me a smirk.

"Sure thing, squirt," I responded with her pet name I gave her before I left college. I took a small sip of my glass of water and headed back to my seat. I placed the glass of water on the table after I took another small sip.

I suddenly saw my mom clasp her hands together, laying them on the table. "So Andy, have you met any _girls_ that I should know about?"

Wait. What?

I felt a blush creep up my face after that sentiment. "Mom!"

"How do you know it's a girl? It could be a _guy_," Molly retorted. I was sipping my water when I heard what Molly said, then spat out most of the water in my mouth when I heard her. I coughed a little bit after my flabbergasted moment.

Oh my god.

"Oh, you know she's only kidding sweetie!" Mom said jokingly, gesturing her hand up and down. Molly laughed at my reaction. "Yeah! You know I'm only kidding with you!" She gave me an assuring smile.

"Very funny," I said sarcastically. I got up from my seat again to grab a paper towel to wipe off my DNA all over the my table area. "And anyways, no, I haven't found anybody yet." I soon disposed the semi-wet paper towel in the trash can.

"Hey, I'm going to take a walk for awhile and be back before dinner," I informed my mom as I head to the door.

"What about your luggage? Aren't you going to unpack your stuff to get it over with?" my mom asked, quite perplexed on what I was going to do outside. "I mean, you just got home. Come stay here for a little longer."

"Yeah, and I still got a lot of questions for you," Molly added.

"Well," I scratched the back of my head trying to find the right words to say to them. "I won't be out too long. And besides, I have _four _days, so you can ask me anytime later this week, ok?"

Molly smacked her lips together. "Fine."

"Well, ok dear. But remember to unpack your stuff first thing when you get home," Mom reminded me.

"Don't worry, Mom," I rest-assured her. I stepped out of the front porch and headed to who knows where. I honestly just wanted to get out of the house for awhile so I can have the nostalgic feeling to look around the neighborhood. It's been awhile since I walked in this neighborhood.

I walked across the street and down the side walk to remember the houses from here. It's safe to know that the houses didn't change since I went to college. I suddenly halted when glanced at a particular house. It was blocked by small, wooden fences, but had a gate entrance. I stared at the window next to the front door to see if anybody would notice me staring. As expected, I didn't see anyone at the window but my own reflection. I suddenly glanced at the top window when I heard screaming laughter at that area.

It seems like Bonnie is having fun in there. Maybe I should visit the house to see her and her toys... But it would be a stupid reason because her mom would think I'm too old to play toys. Why would I want to visit the house just for her toys? But Woody is there, so I guess it couldn't hurt to say hello to my favorite childhood toys.

I found myself slowly opening the white, wooden gate. My ears suddenly twitched and stopped what I was doing when I heard a truck parking in front of the house. But it wasn't an ordinary truck; It was a garbage truck. Strange. Why is the garbage man here at this hour?

The garbage man got out of his truck. He was wearing plain old, blue jeans with lumberjack boots. He wore a yellow vest over his black T-shirt with a skull imprinted on his chest. He was He was also listening to his music with yellow headphones over his green hat, which was turned backwards.

He seemed too distracted with his music that he didn't even notice me. I heard him get in rhythm with the music and kept banging the metal truck as he walked towards the trashcan. I analyzed his face for awhile to notice that it was the same garbage man who picks up the trash at our house when I was a student in High School. I can tell that it's him since he's the only one who gets in beat with his music so well. Plus he had a small goatee, which you don't see that often.

Back when I was in High School, I'd usually just say "hi" to the garbage man and he would usually ignore me because he was into his music, or reply back, which was pretty rare. But that's just it.

I can't help but notice he looked familiar, like I knew him before as a garbage man. Do I know him?

I watched him pick up the trash bag with his bare hands(gross) and throw them in the air to make it land on the back of the truck. "Ba dump ba dump ba daaaaa!" he sang as he smacked the metal at the back of the truck.

Unexpectedly, he turned to my direction and looked at me. This is the first time I witnessed him removing his headphones. He usually keeps them on all the time.

It was for awhile until he was the first one to break off the silence. "Say, you look vaguely familiar." The garbage man came up to me to look at my face more clearly. He removed the goggles away from his eyes and perceived. He finally came to a realization by the snap of his finger. "That's it! You're the guy who always says 'hi' to me sometimes when I pass your house! I remember now."

I nodded. "Yeah, but you sometimes don't respond." I gave a small chuckle. "Why are you here at this hour?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Eh, long story. I don't wanna talk about it," he said carelessly.

"Sid! Get your lazy butt in the truck!" the man from the passenger seat of the truck yelled. "We have no time for chit-chat! Let's go!"

Wait a second. Sid?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Sid scowled when he turned his head to the man in the passenger seat. He then turned to me and waved for a "good-bye". I waved back. He placed his headphones back on his ears and ran to the truck door to drive to a different neighborhood. As I dart my head to the moving truck, I hadn't realized what I was doing here in the first place. After I lost sight of the truck, I glanced at the house in front of me. Maybe I'll go visit tomorrow...

Before evening, I came home safely. During the walk home, my mind wandered many directions. One was about visiting Bonnie's house and my reason for going there. The other is about the garbage man named Sid.

Sid, Sid, Sid... That name sounds really familiar.

When I entered home, I immediately ran upstairs to unpack my things in my room just like what Mom told me. After I was done unpacking, I lied down for a bit in the bed. I still can't believe my bedroom turned into a guest room. I stared at the blue ceiling, recollecting my thoughts before I just got home.

OK, tomorrow, I am going to Bonnie's house for a visit! But it'd feel kind of embarrassing if I only came for the toys. Maybe if I bring a new toy for her to play with... That actually just might work.

And that garbage man, Sid. He looks familiar, but why can't I remember him? Maybe he was an old friend of mine. Nah, then I would have remembered.

While I was in my own little world, I heard a knock coming from outside the door. I heard a faint voice call out of the door. "Hello? May I come in?" It was Mom.

Before I could even answer, she opened the door without my permission. She was impressed to see that I was done unpacking my things. Her eyes darted aroung around the room to double-check a few things.

"Wow, you're already done so fast," she complimented. "Why don't you go eat downstairs? It's almost supper time."

I shook my head. "Nah, it's OK, Mom. I'm just so tired for today. I'll go change and brush my teeth early so I can get a good night's rest." I gave out a loud yawn, indicating how tired I was.

"Sure thing, hun. Good night." She turned around to head out of the room.

"Wait, Mom," I blurted. She halted to glanced at my tired face. "Yes?"

"Do you know someone named Sid from long ago?" I asked as I stopped looking at the ceiling to look at her.

"Sid?" Mom placed her thumb and index finger on her chin. "Isn't that our old next-door-neighbor's kid before we moved out of their neighborhood? You used to be scared going near that kid's house when you were young."

I furrowed my eyebrows when Mom said that. I remember now. He was the neighborhood kid who harasses toys. And what Mom said was true: I was afraid to go near the house. That kid creeped me out.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," I said to myself.

"Why do you ask?" Mom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wondering," I simply replied. "Well anyways, good night, Mom."

"Good night." I heard her step out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

**Whoo, I'm finally done! Please read and review! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1**

_I stood in the darkness with my head down. My eyes kept looking down at the cowboy doll, looking at me with that smile he always carried through my whole childhood. My eyes widened when I saw it getting up independently. Was I losing it? The doll was staring at me with his glossy eyes. I noticed something strange about the doll..._

_"Andy," the cowboy doll said slowly. The doll scowled at me. "Why did you stop playing with me? I thought our friendship would never die..."_

_I backed away from the doll. "Woody! I only stopped playing with you because I'm getting older and more mature now! I have my own future to think about!" I felt my whole body trembling when the cowboy doll walked step-by-step like a zombie. His hat tilted down, which was hard to see his eyes._

_"You lied to me," it said. "You lied to every one your toys." I suddenly fell on the ground from trying to back away from Woody. "You sold Wheezy, and even... Bo peep. How could you?"_

_"W-Woody, I-I didn't mean to sell them! Wheezy was already broken! And Bo peep..." I struggled to find the right words to explain to the doll why she was sold. Why did I sell Bo in the first place, anyways? I friction my hands forward on the ground to move away from the toy as it got closer._

_"I thought you loved us," Woody murmured somberly. He finally tilted his hat up to see my frightened face. "But I guess 'love' doesn't really last forever, does it, Andy?" He lifted his hand up and snapped his small fingers. I felt something grab my wrist, and was shocked to see my old toys gathering close to me. They were getting closer. I tried to break free from their clutches, but for some reason, I just couldn't break free._

_"Woody...! No!"_

Thud.

"Ow..." I opened my eyelids and felt the cold wooden floor hit against my face. All I could see was my blanket covering my whole body and the floor. I got up from the floor to see the clock. 6:45 am. Was that just a dream? Was I actually dreaming that Woody can actually _move?_ Not only him, but the rest of my old toys? I've completely lost it, haven't I?

I gave out a yawn and climbed up my bed to go sleep some more. But the problem was I can't sleep anymore. That dream kept buzzing through my head like a mosquito. Was it really a good idea to give my old toys away? But even if I didn't give them away, they'd be in the attic, and could easily be forgotten.

Ugh. I really can't sleep anymore.

I got out of bed quickly and went to the bathroom to take an early shower. I carelessly picked up two towels from a wooden cabinet and locked the door behind me.

After I was done taking my long shower, I headed to my room to change in my casual clothing. I was still wiping my hair with the second towel with the first being around my waist. During my shower, I completely forgot about that dream and focused on the garbage man. They were mainly about questions I wanted to ask him. Like, how was he able to get a job so quickly at such a young age? Or, why did you choose to become a garbage man?

Still wiping my wet hair with the towel, I walked into the room and locked the door behind me so no one would barge in while I dress. Now that I think about it, it'd be kind of pointless because no one is awake yet, but I guess just in case...

I dressed in with plain blue jeans and an ordinary black T-shirt along with a grey hood jacket, unzipped. I checked the time again and it was 7:01 am. I suddenly felt my eyes getting drowsy. A yawn came out of my mouth.

Oh great. Now is the time I'm getting sleepy.

Without even thinking, I lied down in bed and covered myself with the layered blankets. Maybe this time I won't get another one of my crazy dreams to wake me up.

...

The moment I shut my eyes to go to sleep, I flickered my eyes wide open from the sun gleaming on my eyelids. I winced from sunlight shining beneath my pupil. I lifted my head up to glance at the clock hanging against the wall. It's 8:51. Whatever. This is enough sleep for me.

I got out of bed to go downstairs to get some breakfast. To my surprise, Molly and Mom were already awake eating breakfast. As I walk to the kitchen I gave out a big yawn, indicating that I didn't get the satisfying hours of sleep I thought I'd get.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Molly greeted me while she was cutting part of her two stack of pancakes. It took me awhile to realize that I was already wearing 'outside' clothes when Mom examined my clothing from top to bottom.

"You going somewhere?" She asked as she got out of her seat, holding a stained plate. She headed to the sink to clean up the greasy plate.

"Not really. I just felt like wearing something _different_ today," I explained to her. I felt Molly staring at me intently, so I looked at her direction with a blank expression. "What?" I asked with no emotion.

"You're going to take out the trash today," she said with a smirk.

I stared at her long enough to see her glance at the window. I did the same to see what she was looking at. It was to my surprise to see the garbage truck already parked next to our house. I looked at Molly again to see her looking at me as well. Her smirk got more noticeable.

"You better hurry," she alerted me as she continued munching on her pancakes.

"Where's the bag full of trash?" I asked her. Before she could even answer, I quickly looked around the kitchen and spotted it next to the trash bin. How could I possibly miss that? As soon as I grabbed the bag, I hurriedly ran outside the house without even noticing that I was running in my socks.

Before I even realized it, the garbage man was about to leave the area. He was rudely banging the the truck with his headphones, so it must be Sid. Sid climbed on one of the railings of the truck, signalling he was done picking up the trash bags.

"Hey! Wait!" I screamed for his attention, but I he was still too busy listening to his music. I stopped running when I was at the far end of the field of grass.

"Hey! Excuse me!" I yelled at the truck driver, who was coincidentally, also listening to his headphones playing blasted music. You have got it be kidding me. He couldn't even hear a screaming college boy yelling from the top of his lungs for attention.

The truck was slowly heading to the next house. I had to think fast before the truck can leave, so I grabbed an nearest object from the ground and threw it Sid's solid head. It was a chew toy that belonged to Buster.

"Huh?" Sid finally looked to my direction to notice my annoyed face holding a bag full of trash. He jumped out of the rear end of the truck and ran up to the driver door, commanding his buddy to stop the truck. Sid slid his headphones down so it could be secured around his neck. He came up to me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that, pal," he said apologetically.

"Slacking on the job, eh Sid?" My mouth slipped when I added "Sid" to that sentence. I handed him the bag full of trash. I saw him raise an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know my name?" he asked with a suspicious look. He quickly threw the bag in the truck without even looking at it.

"I heard your buddy call out your name yesterday when you had to leave in such a hurry," I said truthfully. Well, at least it was the truth.

"Oh yeah, huh," he murmured to himself while his eyes met the ground.

"Hey, Andy!" a high pitched scream came across the the house. I looked behind me to see who was calling out my name and, by my surprise, saw Molly outside walking with another trash bag in her hand. I can tell Sid was looking to my direction as well, seeing that the scream could be heard across the neighborhood.

I turned my whole body around to face her. She handed me another bag of trash. "Here. You forgot the other one." Once grabbed the bag from her hand, she headed back to the house. "Oh yeah, and don't forget: I have to ask you a lot of questions about college," was her last remark before she went inside.

I can feel Sid staring at me. I moved my body towards his direction and found his jaw a little open.

"Hmm... Andy..." Sid closed his eyes and crossed his arms to start thinking. "I used to have this neighbor named Andy when I was little. But then he moved away for some odd reason."

He opened his eyes to look at me. I noticed a smirk forming across his face. "I never really knew the guy really well, but I always thought he was a chump."

A chump? He thought I was a chump back then?

"So I'm a chump, eh?" I questioned, even though it didn't really sound much like a question. Sid dropped his guard and backed away from me a little bit. He stared at me for awhile until he broke off the silence.

"...Andy? The next-door neighbor Andy? Is that you?" I found him strangely close to my face.

"In the flesh," I answered back.

He suddenly grabbed my other free hand and shook it rapidly with his own two hands. "Nice to finally see you again after... who knows how long! I can't believe it was you who kept greeting me back then all this time!"

"Yeah, nice to see you too."

He slowly stopped shaking his grasping hands over mine and finally broke off the hand shake.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you this," I began to converse with him, "but during my High School year, I always see you pick up our trash early in the morning. How were you able to get this job so quickly at such a young age when you have school to think about?"

Sid scratched the back of his head. "Well, to tell you the truth, I dropped out of school during my Sophomore year, and managed to get a job as a garbage man that time." That pretty much explains why the garbage man looked so young when I first met him before.

"But weren't you a little too young to become a garbage man?" I asked worriedly.

"Eh, I don't know," he answered absentmindedly. It seems like he's trying to hide something from me, but I didn't wanna pry into his business so I tried to change the subject.

"So why did you pick _this_ as your job?" I asked, looking down at his figure.

We both flinched as truck from behind him let out a loud honk. We turned to the direction of the sound to see an irritated face out of the passenger

"Sid! You can talk to your little friend later! We gotta go!"

"R-right!" Sid obeyed. He quickly snatched the bag from my hand and we said our goodbyes. I headed back inside the house to grab a bite to eat, knowing that I didn't eat breakfast yet. As I got back to my seat, I noticed Molly looking out the window to watch the truck drive away to its next destination. After she lost sight of the truck she turned to look at me with a questionable face.

"So who's your friend?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, but that guy used to be our next-door neighbor," I informed. I lifted my body up to reach for the plate of toast at the center of the table. As soon as I grabbed the piece of toast, I just simply stared at the dark-colored bread before I could even take a bite of it.

"What?" she asked skeptically. "No way. You swear?"

Molly started asking me a lot of questions throughout my whole meal. They were mainly about what college is like, and what my friends were like. After the never-ending questions she was throwing at me, I decided to take a drive to the shopping district. I parked next to a parking meter since all the good parking spaces were already taken.

I slammed the car door behind me and pressed the key lock. I began my journey in search for something Bonnie would like for my visit to her house. I continued walking my pace while my head turns to the other side to look over glass windows. All I could see was mindless perfume and scented candles. My eyes shifted through the store to take quick glances before I walk over the next store.

My whole body froze when my eyes met a familiar face inside the fragrance store. It was just standing in front of the glass window. It stared at me with its small plastic eyes, begging me to take her back. I felt temptation taking over my body to buy it. I tried resisting, but I recalled that I needed to buy something for Bonnie. Pride just got the best of me.

An invigorating scent hit my nostrils when I got near the opened, glass door. It smelled like peaches.

I walked casually into the scented store, being greeted "welcome" by the supposed 'owner' of the store. She was an old woman who was probably around her 70's. She seemed pretty busy talking to a customer, so I let her be and headed direction to the "thing" I was staring at. Tempted, I held the doll elegantly away from the glass display.

"No way. This can't be," I murmured to myself. But it is.

What I was holding right before my very own eyes was a Bo Peep doll.

This can't be mine, right? Making sure it was my toy, I tilted the small figure upside-down to look up under its skirt to find specks of tomato sauce at the side of her bloomers. Yeah. This was definitely mine. I remembered when I still had Bo that time, I got a little messy and accidentally spilled some tomato sauce on her. But it really wasn't noticeable.

I heard the elderly woman clear her throat. I looked up to see a bunch of customers looking at me peek under the doll's skirt. This was completely mortifying.

"May I help you with anything?" the elderly woman politely asked as she walked up to me. I felt blood rushing through my cheeks of embarrassment. I glanced to see if the customers were still staring and thankfully, they weren't anymore.

"Y-yes!" I blurted of embarrassment. "I'd like to purchase this doll, please."

The elderly woman blinked at me. I could sense there's something I'm missing here.

"Oh, I'm sorry to break this to you, but this doll is only for display," she lowered her voice. "It's not for sale."

I paused for a moment. My jaw was slightly open from what I heard.

"...Excuse me?" I couldn't think of any words to say, but this.

"It's not for sale," she repeated.

I couldn't believe this doll wasn't for sale. If I hadn't been so careless back then, Bo Peep wouldn't have been sold and she'd be in Bonnie's care at this moment. I looked down at the toy, I can feel that it wants to be played with real badly. I lifted my head up to look at the elder, with a serious look.

"I'll give you ten thousand dollars for it," I offered to her without having any second thought. Oh god what was I thinking?

"T-t-ten thousand dollars?" She almost collapsed, but I moved fast and made sure she didn't fall on her back. I can hear her panting heavily after I offered her way too much for her to handle.

My ear twitched when I heard footsteps coming from back of the store.

"Grandma, is everything all right?" I glanced at the door from the back to see who was entering in. It was a brunette girl who looked like she was in her twenties. She gave out a horrifying gasp and approached us with deep concern for her grandmother.

"Grandma, what happened?" she asked as she and I helped her stand up on her footsteps.

The elder calmed down bit to explain to her granddaughter that I was willing to pay ten thousand dollars for Bo Peep. The brunette-haired looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I don't understand," she responded to my reason. "Why does this doll mean so much to you?"

I closed my eyes to put some deep thought into that question. I opened my eyes to take a look at the Shepherdess doll I was firmly holding.

"It's important to me because I made a careless mistake to ever sell this doll. I've had her since I was young, but she was given away at a yard sale. I know you won't understand this, but she's like part of a family to me." My eyes wandered back to the young woman's expression.

She looked at me like I was insane.

"I see," the grandmother said, nodding her head. "She's that important to you?"

I slowly nodded.

"I'll tell you what," she said, removing the doll from my hands. "I'll sell this doll to you for two thousand dollars instead of what your offer was. There's possibly no way you can have ten thousand dollars in your pocket!"

I felt shivers coming through my spine. Two thousand dollars? That's two hundred times more than what it sold for at the yard sale! But at least it was a better deal than what I had to offer.

I smiled at the elderly woman and her granddaughter. "Thank you! I'll be right back with the money as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry, we will take good care of the doll, so you can go run back home to gather all your money and come back here," the elderly woman rest-assured.

I couldn't stop smiling on how happy I was to finally retrieve back one of my old toys. I thanked them again and ran out of the fragrant store.

I remember I had a secret stash of money hidden in my old room. I just hope Mom didn't discover and tamper with it.

* * *

**This is only the first part of day 1, so the next chapter will be the other part! Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I'll be sure to update more on this!**


End file.
